Pahitkah Rasanya?
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: akhirnya kubuat juga chap 2 yang abal dan geje ini.. tapi yah jangan lupa reviwsnya ya teman2 "D
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Pairing : Kakashi & Gai & para Hokage (1-5) & Madara & Kawan2 & Konohagakure.

Gendre : Humor [tingkat Anbu?].

**Cat:**

**Di cerita ini, semua ninja Konoha yang meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi ke 1, 2, 3, 4 di bangkitkan lagi kecuali adik Tsunade, Sakumo, Obito dan Rin.**

Chap : 1. Acara reuni Gai.

Pahitkah rasanya?

Jika saja ia mampu, yah, jika ia mampu. Mau dikatakan bagaimanapun percuma karena pada akhirnya memang rival abadinyalah yang selalu berada di atasnya. Namun, jujur ia sudah sangat stress. Mengapa? Jawabannya karena ia telah kalah dari rival abadinya semenjak pertarungan aneh bin ajaib digelar. Pertarungan yang mengharuskan baik ia maupun Kakashi, rival abadinya bahwa siapa yang dapat calon pengantin tercepatlah yang menang. Dan ia gagal total. Ia kalah. Dan akhirnya kekecewaannya ia ungkapkan pada semua orang saat reuni para shinobi.

SKIP 1

Gai sesengukan sejak semua shinobi yang mengikuti acara perkumpulan reuni digelar berkumpul haru.

"Gai –sensei, kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten, salah satu muridnya. Neji, Lee, dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya yang biasanya selalu semangat '45. Tanpa sengaja Lee pun ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Lee! Kau kenapa ikut-ikutan menangis, sih!?" Neji protes sedangkan yang lain sweatdrop.

Mulai deh keanehan yang melanda team 9, pikir semuanya.

Tenten mulai pasrah melihat gurunya dan rekan-rekan satu teamnya bertingkah aneh.

"tolong. Tolong aku, Kami –sama. Tolong singkirkan orang-orang yang mengacaukan acara reuni indah ini"

Yang lain tambah sweatdrop kecuali Harashima Senju yang menganggap adegan yang sedang terjadi itu sangat lucu untuk saying dilewatkan.

"indahnya" pujinya dan dengan sengaja Tsunade menghajar kakeknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tsunade!" protes Harashima. "kenapa kakek di hajar, sih?"

Tsunade mendelik tajam kearah kakeknya, membuat kakeknya serasa menjadi kecil hati. "KAKEK PIKIR MELIHAT PEMANDANGAN KONYOL ITU INDAH, HEH?" teriak Tsunade membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya menjauh secara teratur dengan alasan tidak ingin pendengaran mereka menjadi tuli. Tobimaru dan Madara _**double sweatdrop**_ melihat cucu dari kakak dan rekan mereka diperlakukan secara kasar. Yah, memang sih, Harashima duluan yang cari perkara.

{kembali ke skip awal}

"Gai, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ebisu.

Gai malah tambah menangis, membuat beberapa pasang mata dengan tatapan horror menatap wajah Ebisu yang tak tau dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan. (malang sekali kau, Ebisu)

"Kakashi. Kakashi" ucap Gai berkali-kali di tengah tangisan konyolnya.

Kakashi?

"memangnya ada apa dengan Kakashi, Gai?"

Yap, pertanyaan itu malah membuat tangisan Gai mekin menjadi-jadi. Gai meraung-raung ditambah Lee yang berpikir bahwa gurunya itu menangis karena alasan latihan untuk menjadi kuat malah ikut-ikutan menangis dan membuat beberapa senior _**jawdrop **_dengan tingkah 2 kembaran baju hijau lumut yang ketat itu.

"kenapa dengannya?" tanya Dan.

"hahahaha abaikan saja, abaikan." pinta Tsunade pada kekasihnya dengan panic.

"hah, sudah biasa." jawab teman-teman satu angkatan Gai dan Lee.

"Kakashi, dia.."

"hah, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kakashi –sensei pada Gai –sensei?" tanya Ino, tak mengerti.

"Kakashi, dia.."

Oke, di mode ini Gai benar-benar menangis dengan suara keras –kayak pake toa gitu- hingga membuat semua shinobi menutup gendang telinganya bahkan shinobi yang di bangkitkan di masa lalu pun hanya bisa mengikuti alur cerita yang berjalan tanpa tau apa-apa =kacian.

"DIA MENGALAHKANKUUUUUUUUUUUU" teriakan Gai menggelegar di seluruh Konoha bahkan suaranya terdengar di desa-desa shinobi yang lainnya. [wow, keren booo]

- desa Suna -

"suara apa, itu?" Kakurau sigap siaga yang sejak tadi sedang membersihkan boneka miliknya gara-gara dengar suara alay.

- desa Mizu-

"brengsek" ucap Mizukage ke lima yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke bajunya gara-gara mendengar suara nan geje yang entah muncul darimana.

- desa Kumo -

"rap jenis apa tadi, guru?" tanya Karui yang berpikir bahwa suara yang didengarnya adalah jenis rap baru milik Killer bee. ="=

- desa Tsuchi -

"agh," sebal Kurotsuchi karena ia kalah bermain hompimpa dengan Akatsuchi gara-gara denger teriakan super duper aneh yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.

{come back}

Asuma memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Gai yang terbuka karena teriakan Gai yang menggelegar dan tanpa sengaja Gai menelannya dengan sangat lahap dengan muka penuh kenikmatan. Gai tersenyum 'Cliing' ke arah Asuma. Membuat geje semua shinobi.

"oh ya, ampun Gai. Bisa tidak jika kau ingin bilang 'aku kalah dari Kakashi' atau 'aku menang dari Kakashi' itu dengan cara yang biasa saja, oke?"

Semuanya melihat ke Asuma dengan setetes air berada di belakang bagian kepala para shinobi (taukan?) bahkan Gai pun melihat jijik Asuma bertingkah seolah-olah sedang memperagakan dirinya. Hokage ke 3, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan ayah Asuma hanya mendesah tak percaya dengan tingkah anaknya sendiri.

"memalukan" ucap Hiruzen sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan satu jitakan dari Yuuhi Kurenai yang sekarang merupakan istri Asuma, menjitak suaminya itu dengan _sangat lembut _hingga semuanya merasakan bahwa jitakan Kurenai memang maut.

"kali ini kau bertanding apa dengan Kakashi, Gai?" tanya Genma sambil tak lupa untuk menggigit senbon di mulutnya ke kiri ke kanan, gitulah. Gai tersenyum sumringah karena akhirnya ada yang peduli juga.

"aku bertanding dengan Kakashi."

"ya, aku tau, bodoh. Yang aku ingin aku tau kamu bertanding apa?" Genma habis kesabarannya jika saja ini bukan dihadapan Shizune, istrinya mungkin ia sudah menendang-nendang Gai dengan kasar.

"hm.. aku bertanding dengan Kakashi jika diantara kami siapa yang duluan mendapatkan seorang kekasih dialah yang menang." Jelas Gai.

"terus?"

"terus Kakashi yang menang karena mendapat pasangannya terlebih dahulu" Gai kembali berwajah murung, sedangkan Kakashi terbatuk-batuk tak percaya dengan apa yang di lontarkan Gai.

"hah?"

Gai mengalihkan pandangannya pada rival abadinya. Ia menggigit scraf milik Chouji yang dirampasnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"scraf kesayanganku" Chouji menangis malang mendapati scraf kesayangannya menjadi korban gigitan dari Gai.

"sabar ya Chouji" Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Chouji.

Gai menunjuk Kakashi dengan nada yang bercampur antara sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan senang. (emang es campur? ='=?). "kau kejam" ungkapnya pada Kakashi. "mengapa kau tega memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" Gai menutup wajahnya dengan ke 2 tangannya –seperti perempuan yang menangis- membuat semua shinobi mengeluarkan makanan dari perut mereka yang akan dimakan dan yang telah di sediakan oleh petugas acara reuni.

Kakashi hanya mendesah. "apa maksudmu Gai? Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu." jawab Kakashi. Semua mata teralih pada Kakashi, meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tingkah Gai dan Kakashi hanya pasrah mendapati tatapan lucu –menurutnya.

"APANYA YANG TAK MENGERTI, HUH?" hakimi Gai.

"hah" Kakashi mendesah. "aku benar-benar tak mengerti yang kau maksud, Gai." Lanjut Kakashi sambil menutup buku kesayangannya yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

"kemarin malam….." Gai mulai bercerita dengan air mata yang terurai deras tidak menggigit scraff milik Chouji.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sepenuhnya.

Pairing : Kakashi & Gai & para Hokage (1-5) & Madara & Kawan2 & Konohagakure.

Gendre : Humor [tingkat Anbu?].

Cat:

Di cerita ini, semua ninja Konoha yang meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi ke 1, 2, 3, 4 di bangkitkan lagi kecuali adik Tsunade, Sakumo, Obito dan Rin.

Chap : 2 Siapa yang berasama Kakashi tadi malam?

Pahitkah rasanya?

"kemarin malam….." Gai mulai bercerita dengan air mata yang terurai deras dengan menggigit scraff milik Chouji.

FLASHBACK

Malam itu, Gai sangat lapar karena seharian tidak makan apapun. Yah, lebih tepatnya ia lupa karena waktunya habis untuk latihan taijutsu untuk mengalahkan rival abadinya, Hatake Kakashi yang selalu saja bisa mengalahkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, kedai ramen favorit yang selalu dikunjunginya, kadang-kadang sih. Tapi sebelum ia sampai di kedai Ichiraku, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Ya, sesosok rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi sedang berjalan bersama...

Ng?

'ekh, siapa wanita yang disampingnya itu?' pikir Gai terkejut sambil tak lupa untuk memata-matai Kakashi. Gai terus saja memata-matai Kakashi hingga tiba-tiba wanita di sampingnya mencium pipi Kakashi yang terbalut masker hitam. Otomatis Gai syok karena melihat adegan yang menurutnya romantis itu (ya, emang romantis! Emangnya aromanis[?]). Ia masih saja membeku di tempat itu, diam melihat pemandangan mesra itu. Hatinya sedih sekali melihat rival abadinya berjalan bersama seorang wanita (ya iyalah, wong Kakashi keren :P).

END FLASH...

"terus?" ucap Asuma penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"apanya yang terus, Asuma!?" maki Gai dengan melankolic. Asuma yang melihat Gai seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan membeku seketika.

"apa lagi kelanjutan ceritamu itu?" ucap Genma membantu Asuma yang terlalu membeku melihat ekspresi Gai.

Gai menyusut hidungnya dengan penuh irama.

COME BACK FLASHBACK

Tentu saja hati Gai sangat sakit melihat rival abadinya berjalan bersama seorang wanita. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ia tak perlu sakit hati karena semenjak dalu Kakashi selalu saja dikerubungi oleh banyak wanita cantik dan sepadan dengan diri seorang Hatake. Tapi perasaan sakit ini sudah terlanjur kecewa (wesss gaya euy, Gai). Ya, itu semua karena ia dan Kakashi sedang bertarung dan pertarungannya itu adalah siapa yang mempunyai kekasih dan dapat bertahan dalam 1 bulan ini maka dialah pemenangnya dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, Gai sendirilah yang mencetuskan ide konyol tersebut.

Tapi...

Mengapa?

(apanya, Gai ='=?)

Bukankah pertarungan itu baru berlaku 2 minggu lagi? Bukankah pencarian pasangan kekasihnya baru berlaku ketika pertarungannya dibuka?

Tapi mengapa Kakashi sudah mendapatkannya? AGHHHHH

END FLASH

Gai menjambak rambutnya yang seperti kappa itu dengan penuh penderitaan dan air mata kesedihan. Orang-orang yang melihat Gai seperti itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan tingkah Gai.

"ya ampun, keren banget"

Yah, kecuali suara di atas yang melihat adegan Gai so melancolic and cool(?). Suara Harashima yang menyukai hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran manusia normal membuat Tsunade berteriak histeris melihat kakeknya berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Gai sangat keran(?).

"Agh, mengapa kakek menyukai hal bodoh seprti itu sih!?" raung Tsunade. Dan mencoba menenangkan Tsunade yang sudah melancarkan aksinya kepada Jiraiya(?).

"ah Dan, maafkan aku" ungkap Tsunade penuh penyesalan. Dan hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya dan kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jiraiya yang mukanya sudah terdapat benjolan sana-sini. 'kasian jiraiya' ungkapnya sedih dan histeris.

"hei, Tsunade. Kau seharusnya minta maaf padaku tauk!" teriak Jiraiya karena gak rela diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tunade.

"APA?" ujar Tsunade memberi ancaman pada Jiraiya dengan mengeluarkan aura deathgleare seketika dan itu membuat Jiraiya tak berkutik sama sekali.

"hah, kenapa sih kakak mempunyai sifat yang aneh begitu?" keluh Tobimaru yang disetujui oleh Madara. 'kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan Harashima yang luar biasa autis?' pikir Madara tak habis pikir.

Oke, come back ke cerita Gai

Anko berjalan ke arah Gai dan mendekap Gai (ekh, salah ding) menjambak baju Gai dengan sangat kuat dengan kemarahan yang AMAT LUAR BIASA karena Anko cemburu.

"A...An..ko, apa-apaan sih?" prots Gai tak terima denga perlakuan Anko.

"Siapa?" urat-urat nadi bermunculan di kepala Anko (sangat banyak loh yang muncul).

Kurenai yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena ia sudah memprediksikan bahwa Anko pasti berbuat begitu jika sudah menyangkut Kakashi berjalan dengan wanita lain.

"siapa apa maksudmu, Anko?" tanya Gai sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Anko pada bajunya.

"Hayate" panggil Morino.

"hm?"

"aku atau kamu?" tanya Morino kepada Hayate untuk memilih. (memilih presiden? Apaan, sih!)

"lebih baik kamu saja" jawab Hayate tanpa ekspresi. Terlihat Morino hanya mendesah, setengah kecewa, setengah pasrah. Morino kemudian berjalan ke arah 2 orang yang seperti sedang dalam posisi pelukan, salah, posisi premanisme! Dan ia sebagai seorang penjaga kedamaian (cihuy) harus menertibkan mereka. [Sebenarnya bukan itu sih tujuannya ="= itu semua karena ia masih merasa ikut bertanggung jawab akan Anko yang dulunya waktu di akademi satu team dan selalu saja berbuat 'sedikit' onar]

Morino berusaha menahan Anko dari belakang. Jadi deh posisinya; Gai berhadapan dengan Anko dalam satu tahap bernama prenamis sedangkan Morino berada di belakang Anko untuk menghentikan Anko yang menjambak baju Gai, akan tetapi karena Anko keras kepala akhirnya yang terlihat dari posisi mereka adalah bergetaran (maksudnya: sesusah apapun Morino untuk menghentikan aksi Anko tetep aja percuma karena, {pepatah memang benar ya? Kalo cinta akan selalu dipertahankan apapun resikonya} Anko cemburu mendengar cerita Gai dan itu membuat Ano semakin kuat mencengkaram baju Gai alhasil Morino terlihat seperti orang yang kesusahan mengambil sesuatu dan Morino kayak bergetar karena ia sudah gak kuat untuk menarik Anko).

"Hayate" panggil Asuma.

"ya?"

"apa kau tak kasian melihat Morino susah payah untuk menghentikan Anko?" tanya Asuma.

"aku sudah terlalu sering melihat Anko bertingkah seperti itu sehingga bosan melihatnya. Lagipula kali ini giliran Morino yang menghentikannya sebab semenjak dulu akulah yang melakukan tindakan seperti Morino saat ini untuk menghentikan amukan Anko. lagipula setiap kali aku berpikir tentang tingkah laku Anko yang seperti itu malah membuatku lucu" jelas Hayate. "o ya, aku juga gak peduli mau Anko bertingkah seperti apa" lanjutnya.

'sadis!' pikir semuanya.

Namun semuanya teralihkan karena melihat seseorang ketawa dengan begitu puasnya.

"kau kenapa Ebisu?" tanya Genma khawatir takut-takut Ebisu terkena penyakit 'aneh'.

"lucu. Lucu sekali. Ya, kau benar Hayate kalau mereka itu memang lucu" jawab Ebisu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Genma. "jujur saja aku seperti melihat cerita cinta segi tiga yang begitu 'unik' antara Anko yang gak rela kekasihnya diejek, Gai yang cemburu dan Morino yang merupakan kekasih Anko yang begitu sangat membela cinta kedamaian supaya di masa depan hubungannya dengan Anko akan selalu berlancar mulus" lanjut Ebisu dengan gelak tawa yang sangat puas.

"akh, Ebisu bodoh. Kenapa dia malah menggali kuburannya sendiri?" Genma hanya geleng-geleng pasrah melihat Anko yang (sepertinya) syok mendengar penjelasan Ebisu dan melepaskan jambakan baju Gai lalu berjalan sangat pelan menuju Ebisu dan...

Treng..teng..teng..teng

Ebisu terlempar jauh, jauh, jauh, semakin jauh dan akhirnya yang timbul hanya setitik cahaya yang berseri di langit.

"akh, Ebisu-sensei" ratap Konohamaru, Udon dan..

"Selamat tinggal, Ebisu bodoh. Jangan kembali, ya." Ucap Anko sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada langit. Lalu berhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah yang amat seram.

"dan jangan kembali dasar, Ebisu bodoh." Jelas Anko dengan muka yang super duper seram.

'seram!' pikir semuanya.

O ya, tidak lupa kalau semenjak tadi wajah Gai dan Morino(yang biasanya sok seram) agak sangat memerah mendengar ucapan Ebisu sebelum dilempar jauh kelangit oleh Anko.

"kenapa kalian berwajah seperti itu, sih?" protes Anko tak terima dengan semua yang diceritakan oleh Ebisu.

Gai dan Morino lebih baik menggeleng daripada harus melihat amukan Anko, lagi.

"huh, jadi Gai" ucap Anko setelah selesai mendesah.

"ya?"

"jadi siapa wanita yang sedang berjalan bersama Kakashi itu?" tanya Anko.

.

.

.

.

TBC, ya (?)

Penasaran? Nantikan terus sekuel abal yang saya buat. Kyahahahahahahaha.

O ya, jangan lupa untuk reviwsnya ya


End file.
